Claw and Fang - ON HIATUS
by Mrs.NoNameWriter
Summary: He follows in her shadow, though she doesn't see. He stands right beside her, though she doesn't feel. He watches over her, though she doesn't know. Follows the story line of Twilight, though I have a few twists up my sleeve. Rated T for later chapters and a few words in all of them that some may find offensive. Requested by my current ex-boyfriend. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Claw and Fang Chapter 1**

**AN:** **Ok, first I know I haven't uploaded in a really long time and I'm sorry. School is really hectic, but tests are over for the most part and summer is less than a month away! I will get around to my other stories when I can. Currently I am rewriting Camping trip, because that beginning was super terrible. I mean, come on, imprinting after you've been hanging out for a while? That isn't how imprinting works. This story plot was suggested to me, well basically laid out for me, by my boyfriend, Alarik. I wrote this all in a span of about two hours this morning, so beware.**

**Disclaimer; Do I honestly have to say it anymore? I'm not Stephenie Meyer. That much is obvious. I don't own the character Alarik, cause that's my boyfriend. He wanted to be in the story. The other OC's are mine.**

* * *

**Alarik's POV**

I watch her as she leaves the school, looking very determined. I watch as she looks at him in passing, signaling him to follow her. And I watch as, sadly, he follows her. I'm not an idiot, I know what she knows, and I know that he knows that she it too, cause he's not one either. I almost scream at how no one notices their departure, almost. All the other students are talking amongst themselves in little groups. Not even the teachers roaming the ground take notice. I hear a few girls approach me from behind.

"Hey Alarik?" I hear an unmistakably nasal voice behind me. I turn my head to see Jessica Stanley, one of the school sluts. She's about five foot sporting brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a pale lavender shirt that makes her cleavage very noticeable. She's looking me up and down like I'm a piece of meat.

On her arm is Angela Weber, she's about five foot six, making it look almost comical that Jessica's dragging her around. I don't laugh, though. My mama raised me right. Angela has brown hair and eyes and is very shy. No one would know those two are friends if they didn't see them together.

"Yes girls? How may I help you?" I ask coolly, though I am anything but. My head is screaming at me to get out of here, to find the nearest exit and run. Run away from Jessica, not wanting to be near such a person. It's also screaming that I have to go after Bella. Saying that I have to save her from that monster she thinks is friendly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with us." Jessica asks and her face changes in a way that I guess she thinks is flirty. I only find repulsive and slightly amusing. I try to stifle a chuckle, though I assume she heard me as her face contorts in confusion and finally settles on neutral.

"Both of you?" I ask in astonishment as I look from Angela to Jessica and back again. Angela looks positively scared out of her wits and Jessica's grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Apparently Angela hadn't planned this, because her face also takes on an air of confusion. Jessica takes no notice in her friend, however.

"Yeah, why not? You're hot, I'm hot, she's," Jessica fights for a word in her brain that's probably too dead from hairspray, "above average." I almost hit her then for insulting Angela. If anything she's prettier than Jessica. I'm not the only one who knows it, I'm just the only one man enough to admit it, even if it is in my head. I can see the way guys look at Jessica, their lust filled eyes following her every movement. It's the opposite from the looks Angela gets, kind glances, blushes on a few guys' faces when she looks their way, how they subtly try to find a way to talk to her, to hang out. I think it's sweet.

I scoff and turn to walk away. As I do, I hear Jessica going on about how it was Angela's fault that I wouldn't go out with her and how she's not pretty. That made me lose my mind, no one would talk like that to their friend. I turn around quick, making sure to scare Jessica. Angela jumps slightly in surprise, but it's not compared to how Jessica jumped out of her skin at my movement.

"You wanna sit with me at lunch tomorrow, Angela?" I ask, honestly wanting to keep her away from that viper who calls herself Angela's friend. She's just a liar and a whore. She flirts with me endlessly and it's getting really annoying. Just because I'm one of the only males in this school that hasn't slept with her yet. She's a junior but she's already slept with almost all of the freshman class.

"S-sure." She stammers out a reply. I think it's kinda sweet how she's nervous. Not dateable sweet, but little sister or best friend sweet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok see you then." I smile at her as I walk away, making her blush. I turn back around and maneuver my way through the sea of people to outside where they left.

I look around and notice teachers eyeing me as I leave campus. Of course they notice me but not two other students. They wouldn't dare go against me. I'm the football quarterback and I'm super buff. Not Steroid buff, but you can really tell I have muscle through my white T-shirt.

I make my way up the hill that backs our lame school, Forks High. Even I don't know what our mascot is and I've been here almost four years. Shows how much the students care doesn't it?

It's easy to find their trail once I get of the forest, Bella sure as hell ain't subtle. There's torn tree limbs from hitting her and that cause her to break them in a fit of rage. Everyone thinks she's sweet, mild mannered Isabella Swan, but she's actually annoying, loud, clumsy, Bella Swan.

I follow the path she unknowingly made for me to find. The pathway doesn't stink, so I'm assuming he used another way to follow her, knowing this is too obvious. That's exactly why I used it. Obvious things make people use something else, making it unused and less obvious. A few times the pathway reeks, meaning he crossed over it once or twice, most likely to make it look like he was walking the path and not detouring through the forest.

I make it to an area where the stench is most concentrated. They stopped here for a short time, where she most likely confronted him in that time span. I don't know where they went, though. I look around the clearing, hoping to find a scent of that thing. Luckily, I catch a whiff of a fresh scent on the breeze, they headed east after they stopped at a fast pace, faster than humanly possible.

I follow the smell as fast as I can will my legs to carry me. I reach my destination in a matter of minutes, thankful all my training is paying off. Normally it'd take me at longer than ten minutes to run it, but now it's no problem.

When I reach where I need to be, the first thing I notice is that it's the mountain top of the one that's behind the school. The hill eventually turns into set hills which turn into a mountain. A small mountain, but a mountain none the less. Then I notice two figures standing there; one in the shade and one in the sunlight. The one in the light is sparkling like an engagement ring on the finger of a new bride-to-be, and I instantly know what happened.

* * *

**That's the first chapter of my new story! Have an amazing time in the sun! I love your sexy faces! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Claw and Fang Chapter 2**

**AN: Ok I know it's late but, hey, it's here. This is for my boyfriend, who I stole a hoodie from and almost got away with it. I'll try and update more, but I have my YouTube channel (RealJustPlainSmexy) and school, so don't count on it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Alarik's POV**

I stand there, staring at the sight before me. I knew she'd confront him about what he is but I didn't expect him to actually show her. I had a mini heart attack when I saw her walk up to him to touch him. He turned away before she could, thankfully. She seemed hurt at his movement, but didn't let it show much, she's too strong for that. She doesn't show weakness in front of those she doesn't really know.

I stay back from them, hoping not to let her see me. I know I'm screwed one way or another when I see his back stiffen, he knows I'm here. I expect him to tell her, say there's a creep in the woods. He doesn't, however, he just continues to talk to her. I almost go to him and ask why he didn't say anything, why he's protecting me. It's weird to have him not try to ruin my life.

I know I've overstayed my welcome, so to speak, and I turn around and make my way back down the mountain-hill. I stay on the path that Bella previously made on the trip up, not wanting to scrape my ankles and arms with thorns on the bushes. My descent is much slower than my trek up it, with an incentive to getting to school being nonexistent. There's no one there that I really care about that much, the only person I do care about right now is on the mountain peak with a sparkling asshole.

I reach school just as the last period of the day is starting. For me that's Social Studies with Ms. Nash, the most boring class out of the entire day. Right now we're doing poems, learning how to write them, read them, that sort of thing. I arrive in class just as the bell goes off. Ms. Nash looks at me over the rim of her hideous glasses and gestures to my seat.

If you ask me after school that day what I learned in sixth period, I couldn't tell you. I spent the entire period thinking about that asswipe and Bella on the mountain together. I don't see them after school in the building so I assume that they stayed back on the mountain. This makes my skin crawl at the thought of her being alone with him, what he could do to her. I push the thought out of my mind as soon as it surfaces, not wanting to be depressed today.

I make my way out of the prison that holds us for eight hours a day and over to my motorcycle. It's black and has red flames outlined in orange along the side. It has no other distinguishing features, besides that and the small wolf that I has put on the beginning of the flame on the left side. I'm really protective of my bike, it's my baby. I have been working on it for the past few years, so I know it's good. I'm not a show off, i just know how good I am and I'm confident in my skills. I swing my leg over the side as I haul myself onto it. I don't bother putting on a helmet, because I know I won't get a ticket. Again, I'm just confident that I'm a safe driver. It makes life so much simpler to not wear a helmet.

I turn on my bike and pull out of the school parking lot and down the road towards Main Street. When I reach the intersection the light is turning yellow so I rev up the engine even more and speed through the light turning left. I slow down as the street becomes more crowded with cars and bicycles. I switch lanes so that I can turn into the parking lot of my favorite diner, Mama Santiago's, and pull into an open spot right in front of the door, spying Mama Santiago at the front desk in the process. She's my best friend Luca's mom.

I turn off my bike and hop off after putting the keys in the pocket of my hoody that I threw on this morning. I put on the hood and make my way into the building. The warm tinkle of the bell announces my presence to the restaurant goers. Mama Santiago's head turns to me as the noise reaches her ears. She lights up like a Christmas tree when she sees that her newest customer is me. My mom walked out on my brother and I three years ago, Mama Santiago has been there for us ever since. She was always the one we called when we were in trouble.

"Hey, Mama." I say in a sing-song voice as she hustles over to me, attempting to gather me in her arms for a hug, which is hard because I'm about six foot and she's about five foot. She's been making my brother and I call her Mama since ours left us those years ago.

"Oh, my boy! You've finally come to visit your Mama!" her voice is slightly high pitches from excitement. She spins us in circles, still trying to fold me in her arms.

"I saw you yesterday, Ma." I remind her, even though she waves it away as if it doesn't matter. I chuckle as she makes her way back around the counter to see what tables she has open. Her face changes into one of thought and then into surprise.

"Do you want to eat in the kitchen today? You can have your fish taco there." This woman knows me so well, it's actually scary. I always eat fish tacos at the diner whenever I come in. I have to be upset to eat Mama's fish tacos, I can't have them any other time. It's weird but it's me.

"Of course I want to eat back there, Ma. The cooks are a riot." She smiles and then tries to glare at me when I mention the cooks. She says they're nothing but trouble, but I find them sweet. They're both guys, but they're best friends. One got a Master Degree in teaching and the other dropped out of college. He didn't take a job at a private school because he wanted to work with his best friend since birth. It's the friendship you always want.

* * *

**Ok, that's it. Feel free to review with suggestions for where it should go. I'm having serious writers block. ****As always, I love your sexy faces! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Claw and Fang Chapter 3**

**AN: I am back! And since it's summer I will hopefully update more now. Ok so on a (very) sad note, my boyfriend broke up with me. And whilst Skyping my bestest friend in the entire world, I have come up with a new plot. I will keep the first two chapters but it will go in a different direction. There are two new characters, one is Max which is my best friends name choice and the other is Sandra which is mine. It is my bestest friend's choice for a name. Before this continues, I would like to say a special screw you to tictoc007, aka my ex, aka Alarik. So party on my little Claws and Fangs.**

**Disclaimer: Max, Alarik, and Sandra are real people, except Max and Sandra are made up names. Everything else about those two is true. Every other character is totally Twilight.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

** To: Max**

** From: Sandra**

** Hey Bitch! You there yet? #imissyou #ily**

Sandra... always the charmer. She's a year older than me but we've been best friends since I was in the seventh grade. We were part of a trio with this girl named Brittany. Sadly, I moved to New York at the end of seventh grade. Brittany moved to Colorado at the end of her eighth grade year, around the same time as me. Brittany is the same age as Sandra, making me the baby of the group. I never felt like the baby, though. Sometimes I actually felt like the only mature one.

When Brittany was in the eighth grade, she was obsessed with her Social Studies teacher, Mr. Lazlo. He was 26 then so I think he's like 30 now, or something. It was really weird, she would get all dressed up for him in this leather dress she had, and she actually didn't look half bad in it if I'm being honest. She was the sluttiest virgin I've ever known. She would do this dance on Friday's when he played music called The Pop Lock and Drop. Then she would talk on and on to Sandra and I after school about how he wouldn't stop looking at her. Even though Sandra and I knew he didn't see her as anything more than a student, we let her go on and on about it.

I shake myself out of my memories and type a quick reply to Sandra on my iPhone.

**To: Sandra**

** From: Max**

** I'm here, where the hell are you? I MISS YOU! #icantwaittoseeyou #ily2**

Ok, so that's a lot of question marks and exclamation points, but I haven't seen her for four years, I have a right to use more than one. The hashtag has been something that we've used for a long time. It's a little joke we share. Once we used only hashtags when we texted for like an hour. Good times. My vibrating phone shakes me out of my memories once again.

**To: Max**

**From: Sandra**

**I'm on the "plane", I'll be there in a bit. #sorry #isleptlate**

I curse loudly. She was supposed to meet me at the creek that goes through the forest behind the high school. I'm totally spacing on what it's called, but who cares. Sandra said she'd meet me here when she got back from visiting her grandparents in Palm Springs in California. I'm totally jealous that she got the heat in Cali but I was stuck in New York. Her grandparents are pretty cool, I met them when we video chatted a couple weeks ago. Her grandma is super active and her grandpa is super funny.

**To: Sandra**

**From: Max**

**That's not safe, you'll kill yourself. #idiot #flysafe**

She is an idiot. She'll run into a mountain or something and the police will call me because I'd have been the last person she talked to before she died. There will be a huge investigation and they'll say she was murdered and her body was dumped in the mountain. Then evidence will prove that she ran into the mountain and they'll have to close the case, still confused about her death. Then that one officer that becomes obsessed with the case will go to any length to figure it out and he'll get fired from the force and he'll develop a drinking problem and become a hermit. I laugh at my own planning, Brittany says that I have an active imagination. I think I just have good planning skills.

**To: Max**

**From: Sandra**

**I see you XP #icreepy #youlookdifferent**

I turn around when I hear someone laugh, which happened to be right after I read the text from Sandra. That girl is something else. She can be creepy but I don't get the chills like I normally would if someone were this creepy.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask sarcastically as I turn in her direction with my hands on my hips. This causes her to laugh more as she steps out of the trees. She looks almost exactly the same as she did when I video chatted with her a couple weeks ago. I take a second to look at her outfit, which causes me to chuckle. She's dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a slightly too big t-shirt. She wasn't lying when she said she slept late. It looks like she just got out of bed and had to go.

"No, other than that... thing." She gestures to my entire face which makes me crack a smile. She can be so insulting when she wants to be, but somehow her insults don't make me cringe in pain. Maybe it's because we've been friends for a long time and I got used to it quickly. I make a face at her as I strike a pose, which makes her burst out laughing. She immediately tries to cover her mouth to stifle the noises that sound rather odd for a girl. "You're so weird." She manages to choke out in between laughs.

"You're one to talk." I say laughing as I run up to her. She stays still and opens her arms like she used to do in middle school. I reach her and we immediately wrap our arms around each other. She lifts me up and spins me around just like the old days when I always came to her about boys and everything. She, in turn, did the exact same thing with me being the listener. We were each other's rock. It sounds weird but it's true. I was a rock for her and she was a rock for me. We were there for each other for everything even if we were a whole country apart.

She sets me back on my feet, which is a bad choice one her part, since I have yet to get feeling back into my legs from being spun around at a ridiculously fast pace. This cause me to fall and I have to grip onto her for support which makes her topple onto me because she wasn't prepared for the sudden weight. Our backs hit the floor almost simultaneously, making the breath be knocked out of us.

Once I get back some of the air that I lost, I start cackling. Yes, I cackled. Fear me! This apparently was funny to Sandra because not too long after, she was laughing along. We're the type of people that will laugh when we fail miserably. Sandra attempts to stop laughing long enough to breath properly, but it was no use. She couldn't stop, and I couldn't either. We were two girls rolling on our backs on the forest floor laughing. It's normal us.

* * *

**Yes! It's finished! It's summer so I'll update more. This is for my bestest friend, I miss you and I'm going to figure out a way to get you back form New York. 3**

**I love your sexy faces! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

Please please please read this chapter, but it's not really a chapter; it's a special announcement. I'm putting a poll on my account for two weeks. On August 24, 2015, the poll will be closed.

The poll is to decide what stories I will continue. I know I only have 10, but I also have several on Wattpad and am currently writing two novels. So, to distribute my time wisely, I'm going to prioritize my stories. The winning story I will continue and finish. So fly, fly voting birds.

* * *

**I love your sexy face! XOXO**


End file.
